clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Gutter
Blood Gutter is Mectrixctic's younger half-vampenguin Brother, who is nearly unstoppable. He works in her army and enjoys hurting and even killing people, but has received orders not to murder penguins, noting that killing them is like "going easy on them", although there are always exceptions. He has a homemade electroshock weapon that he carries around with him to hurt penguins when he feels like it. It should be noted that H50V (half) Vampenguinism is a weak strain and actually serves as a lesser form of WRPV Vampenguinism. This means that Blood Gutter has chosen to be ruthless and evil, at his own accord. History After Mectrixctic's father died, her mother was very depressed. Mectrixctic felt bad for her and tried to cheer her up, but with no avail. She decided to take her out of the Underworld, which was the first time in many years she was out on the surface. Mectrixctic took her mother around town and eventually to a Night Club, where she had fun. A few months later, Blood Gutter's egg was laid. After BG hatched, he took an instant liking to the demon penguin's ways of torture, corruption, and violence. The Demons raised him to be a servant to them, but BG thought of this lowly and wanted to be a part of the Demon community instead of a lowly servant. The Demons scoffed at him and kept him in the workplace, angering him. He tried to revolt, but the Demon Penguins outnumbered him and put him down. Mectrixctic didn't like how her little brother was being treated. She managed to get him to rise up and show the demon penguins that he can be as ruthless, clever, and powerful as them. They agreed to accept him as an equal and let him work in higher jobs. However, they still showed discrimination against him and were very hard on him. They eventually sent him back to work with the vampenguins. Blood Gutter felt betrayed and still wanted to show the Demon Penguins that he was as good as them. He decided to organize a vampenguin revolt against the demon penguins and was successful. After the revolt, he was promoted, and the vampenguins got better treatment. Blood Gutter went out into the surface to create chaos, and spread the vampenguin virus. He was successful in creating a few PLPV vampenguins, which were harvested by Demon Shepherds and sent to the Underworld as cheap labor. He fared much better with WRPV, inflicting hundreds. If he is angry at the "failure" he may burn the WRPV vampenguin to crisp or something similar. BG knew that normal penguins knew how to fend themselves from vampenguin better than they used to, so to prepare, he went to Sensei Wraith to train. Within months, he earned his black belt and was ready for combat. Involvement Blood Gutter is currently in Mectrixctic's army. He helps her with stealing, injuring others, and fighting. He isn't as active as the other members and spends a lot of his time in the Underworld looking after PLPV vampenguins. When he's not working for his big sister or the Demon Penguins, he's out sucking blood from penguins via his suction cups. Blood Gutter finds blood more tasty than food, but will eat normal food once in a while. BG is very uncontrollable and agile. Mectrixctic is proud that he makes no effort to suppress his violent side and that he lives with no fear, including that of tomatoes. Powers Being a half-vampenguin, BG has many of the same powers albeit reduced. He shouldn't be underestimated and could PWN most penguins any time: *Ability to turn into mist. *Can change temporarily the force of gravity on him, allowing him to walk on walls, ceilings, or fly. *Can turn into a Focci with webbed feet. Weaknesses *Sunlight doesn't go good with him, although he tolerates it better than normal vampenguins *Tomatoes hurt and weaken him. *Most Vampenguinism he spreads consists of WRPV. Trivia *Mectrixctic's father treats Blood Gutter as if he was his own son. *Mectrixctic is very proud that BG has virtually no limitations in the amount of crimes, violence, and suffering he causes. *Blood Gutter enjoys collecting torture devices. He has the second biggest collection of such machines after Icarius, although BG actually uses them on penguins. *BG enjoys pulling extremely sadistic pranks on penguins, especially when in the treacherous trio. One example is the "bucket of water above door" trick, except it's skin-burning acid instead of water. Another one is the thumbtack on seat, but the thumbtack has a needle pointing back like a fish hook and it's thin to the place where the needle touches the flat area, so it would break off and stay inside someone's flesh should they sit on it. *Blood Gutter affectionately calls his electroshock weapon, "Sparky". *He enjoys tragic plays. See Also *Mectrixctic *Vampenguism *Mectrixctic's Family Category:Villains Category:Underworld Category:Pranksters Category:Super Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Torture